<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossoms Under The Snow by Anshishoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195296">Cherry Blossoms Under The Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku'>Anshishoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dialogue editing, F/M, Fluff, I dunno what else i could put here, Maybe - Freeform, Mischevious Hidemoto, betrothel au?, maybe not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a little scene alteration that's been floating in my head for a while.</p>
<p>Based on s2e12 (Long-Standing Wish) or ch87-95 pg56, and then picks back up on pg65 (on mangogo)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidemoto &amp; Youkai, Nura Rikuo/Oikawa Tsurara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blossoms Under The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the scene as i always fanonly thought about from the Manga's version. This just means that this follows the dialogue from the manga until we get my changes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is thinking</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">This is emphases on a word</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hidemoto was having fun teasing the descendants of his clan, even at a critical time like this. He couldn't help it though, it was just too much good fun to play with the humans of this world. Of course, that line of thinking made it seem like he himself wasn't human. But that's for another time, so he just chuckled lightly as the onmyouji swarmed Yura-chan, and then decided to move on in his explanation once the talking had died down some.</p>
<p>"The other thing we need is the spirit blade which can cut through youkai! We've got to send out a high-speed messenger to Edo right away!! To see Nurarihyon!!"</p>
<p>"That sword...it's the one called 'Nenekirimaru', correct?"</p>
<p>Curious, Hidemoto turns to his left, and sees one of the humans whom was very close to Yura-chan. </p>
<p>"Oh my...what's this?...there's actually someone here who's done his homework!"</p>
<p>"Right now, the sword is in the hands...of the Grandson of Nurarihyon."</p>
<p>
  <em>We need Nura-kun's sword...?!<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>"Did you say...'His' grandson...?!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Nurarihyon's <span class="u">grandson</span>? How <span class="u">very</span> exciting!</em>
</p>
<p>"Let me go to the Nura clan"</p>
<p>As Ryuji started for the door, a voice came from the hallway.</p>
<p>"There's no need for that!!"</p>
<p>A young, teenage girl stood in the doorway, her purple eyes looking confidently into the room of onmyouji, as if she hadn't just interrupted a private meeting. How dare this stranger?!</p>
<p>The room filled with whispers as individuals couldn't hold their tongue in asking who this girl was, what she was doing here, and so on. Despite the whispering, it quickly grew loud. Only when Yura, whom had just previously been at the center of attention moments ago, loudly gasped and seemingly recognized the girl in the doorway did the room begin to quiet.</p>
<p>Hidemoto then asked, "Oh my, who's this? Whom are you, youkai?"</p>
<p>This turned the room into chaos. A Youkai?! Here?! How dare they think they can even go into the home of onmyouji, that they are now pretentious enough to believe they could come and go as they please?! <em>Only one Youkai</em> ever did this, but this little girl <strike>(a youkai, she couldn't be so innocent)</strike> was most certainly not the Lord of Pandemonium .</p>
<p>"I am Betrothed to and the First Attendant of the third heir of the Nura clan, Rikuo Nura-sama." She glared right back at those who wished to just end her right now. At her words however, Hidemoto's, Yura's, and Ryuji's eyes widened and their jaws dropped a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuki Onna is <span class="u">betrothed</span> to Nura-kun?!</em>
</p>
<p>"How interesting! What a pleasure to make the acquaintance of Nurarihyon's grandchild-in-law." Hidemoto got that grinning smirk on his face again as he stepped closer the the doorway. "What is your name?"</p>
<p>"Hm? My name's Tsurara." She smiled. This human...she thought he seemed trustworthy enough, though she wouldn't let her guard down. He didn't necessarily feel human, almost like a shadow of one. <em>Creepy </em></p>
<p>"Well, Tsurara-chan, I believe we have much to discuss about our mutual upcoming battle. Shall we?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize that there are many plot holes in this little fanon thing I've birthed but I just really wanted to make it so You can either make up your own reasons for those plot holes, ignore them, or maybe message me to see what I think would happen with this scenario. Thank you for reading ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>